Star Wars: Episode VII: The Yuuzhan Vong
by Nomad88
Summary: Jedi Knight Kyp Durron and his apprentice Akilah M'Raan are the only two beings standing in the way of the destruction of the New Republic and the New Jedi Order when the Yuuzhan Vong a mysterious enemy from the Unknown Sectors besiege the Galaxy. AU Expanded Universe. R/R
1. Prologue: Stranded

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT; I REPEAT I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I do not own these characters and all the credit and ownership should go directly to ****George Lucas****. ****George Lucas**** is the person that created these characters and this universe and so having said that all money should go to him and not me. I am not making any money off of this story. No money is being exchanged at all so please….powers that be, please do not sue me because I have no money. None whatsoever. Cool, now let's move onward. **

**Hello and Welcome Readers, I'm Nomad88 and thank you for taking a chance on this story. This is not my first story but this is my first foray into the Star Wars Universe. The Universe that captured all of our attention the moment we saw those first words: ****A long time ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away****. That was moment our attention was caught and it's never been let go LOL! I have a long term goal in mind for this story, and it takes place years after Return of the Jedi. This story delves into the expanded universe but it's mostly from my own imagination seeing as how I have limited knowledge of the books and everything else that details Luke Skywalker and Co adventures after the Battle of Endor. I've looked up a few things but I've decided to just kinda chuck most of that out and just come up with my own setting, new characters and new scenarios and stuff like that…. a complete Revamp, I tried to keep characters as close to their description as possible but if I've made a mistake on your favorite character I apologize in advance. Anyway I know all of you are tired of me talking so before I go I'll say one last thing please READ, REVIEW ( A writer's main source of Motivation) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue: Stranded **

**Coruscant- Jedi Temple- **

The bright rays of sunlight filtered through the partially open curtains in the bed chamber; the rays of light shined upon the face of the only occupant who was sleeping peacefully. The light illuminated the distinct features of Jedi Knight **Kyp Durron**. 

Kyp was a handsome man who had recently turned 30 years old; he was 6'2 with shaggy medium length chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, a constant 5 o'clock shadow and tan skin. He had a lean muscular build and was considered be one of the most powerful Jedi Knights the Order has produced in years, a fact that he was well aware of and often boasted. The bright light shined upon him only for a moment before he stirred from his peaceful sleep and attempted to block the sunlight with his hand.

Kyp let out a groan and he rolled over to the opposite side of his bed and away from the light and while he did that he took his arm and attempted to drape it over the body that was supposed to be next to him but to his surprise there was no one there. Kyp felt around and when he didn't feel anyone next to him he cracked open his brown eyes and stared at the spot in confusion. He stared at the spot where he knew a woman should be but there was nothing but a cold and empty spot.

Kyp turned around and he looked at the ground in search for any sign that the person that was supposed to be there was still in his room but he didn't see any clothing but his own and he didn't see any other lightsaber on the nightstand next to his bed other than his own twin black and red hilted lightsabers. Kyp stretched out with his feelings, searching his bathroom, his kitchen, guest room, living room, his whole apartment in general and there was no sign of anyone…other than himself.

"She's gone" he whispered to himself, "No"

Kyp's eyes went to his clock and he read the time.

"0800…she hasn't left yet!" he exclaimed throwing the covers off of his naked body and jumping from his bed. He quickly bent down and grabbed his clothing, scrambling to put them on.

He quickly put on his gray pants followed by the gray tunic, the same clothes he had been wearing the day before and he made a dash for his door. Kyp quickly turned around and he reached out with the force.

One of the twin lightsabers on the nightstand lifted up and flew towards his outstretched hand. Kyp clipped the lightsaber to his brown utility belt and he exited his quarters in a hurry.

* * *

**Jedi Temple- Hallway**

Like a madman the Jedi Knight tore down the brightly lit hallway of the Massive structure that was home to the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy…**The Jedi**. Jedi Knights like Kyp roamed the hallways along with Jedi initiates, trainees, apprentices and masters; many of them looked like him, human in appearance but there were others. Other beings, beings of races, shapes and forms that roamed the halls as well, they freely walked the hallways and each were attempting to get to their destination on time with little delay.

* * *

Kyp dashed through the hallway side stepping and passing anyone that was in his way, anyone that would keep him from his destination of reaching the woman that was about to walk out of his life.

"MASTER DURRON!" came a mechanical sounding shout.

Kyp heard his name being called and he glanced to see that it was a golden robotic android by the name of **C-3P0**.

"NOT NOW 3P0" He yelled back.

"BUT MASTER SKYWALKER REQUEST….!" The android started before being interrupted.

"I'LL TALK TO HIM LATER!" Kyp shouted back as he continued on his way.

* * *

C-3P0 came to a halt and he stared after the fleeing Jedi Knight.

"Oh heavens….I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry. I better tell Master Skywalker he'll be late for the meeting" 3P0 said to himself before turning around and trotting off.

* * *

**Jedi Temple- Hangar Bay**

The doors to the Hangar Bay swooshed open and Kyp came to a stop. He looked around the large Hangar bay, his eyes searching every X-wing and other star-fighter until he spotted one X-wing starfighter in particular. He looked at the X-Wing and that's when he spotted her, the woman he was after, she was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and was talking to an R6 unit while making what looked like final preparations for an intended flight. Kyp pursed his lips together and he wasted no time in running over to her.

* * *

**X-Wing**

"Alright R6, I think that should do it, go ahead and get yourself locked in and we'll be off." Came the voice of the woman.

Kyp slowly walked up to her until he was standing right behind her.

"Jaina" he stated.

The woman, **Jaina Solo**, heard his voice and she hung her head and released a long sigh. After a long second she slowly turned around to face Kyp and the two spent a good minute just looking at the other. She studied his features while he studied hers. Kyp's eyes roamed over, to him, the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy, everything about her was gorgeous; her soft medium length dark brown hair, the big beautiful brown eyes that could make any man weak in the knees, her fair skin tone and pouty lips. Jaina was in her mid-twenties and she stood at 5'8 with a petite and curvy build that was covered by the orange jumpsuit. She like Kyp was a Jedi Knight and she as well was considered to be one of the greatest Jedi's in the order despite her age, however, considering her lineage it wasn't much of a shock.

Kyp looked at her and his heart started to beat faster and faster but he calmed himself.

"So, you were just going to leave…without saying goodbye."

Jaina hung her head for a second before looking back up at him.

"I said goodbye last night" she said softly.

"No, that's not what that was…that was us starting a relationship."

"Kyp, you're reading too much into it."

"Obviously" he responded curtly, "I thought we had something here Jaina. No, I know we have something here, I can feel it and I know you can too"

"You're not wrong Kyp, there is something between us but what you want and what I want are not the same….right now. The two of us are walking two different paths and it would be unfair to the both of us if we didn't see them through. You told me that you wanted to be the greatest Jedi Knight the order has ever known and you are well on your way to being just that but I have my own aspirations too Kyp."

Kyp let out a sigh and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Not The Rogue Squadron nonsense again. Jaina you are a Jedi.…you are above them. We are above them."

Jaina rolled her eyes and looked away from.

"By the force you are so arrogant"

"One of the many traits about me you find attractive."

He stepped closer to her and he reached up with his right hand and gently cupped her face and turned it back to him.

"Jaina, do not walk out on us."

"I'm not walking out on us I'm….putting us on hold."

"On hold" Kyp repeated

"Yes."

"Well then I find that highly unacceptable. I don't want to put us on hold I want to explore what we have right here and now."

"Then you're the one walking out on us." She replied.

Kyp took his hand away from her face.

"No, no don't do that don't turn this around on me."

Jaina released another sigh and she took a step back from him. They spent another minute looking at each other but they were interrupted by several loud chirps and beeps from Jaina's R6 unit. She turned towards her X-Wing star-fighter as the unit continued to beep and chirp.

"I have to go" she said turning back to Kyp.

"Jaina"

"I'm sorry Kyp but I have to do this, I have to follow the will of the force….and my own heart and you have to follow yours as well. If you and I are meant to be then our paths will align in the future."

Jaina stepped closer to him and she stood up on her tip toes and she planted a light kiss upon his lips.

"Goodbye" she whispered.

Jaina lowered herself down and then swiftly turned and headed for her X-Wing; she climbed up the ladder and hopped into the cockpit. The R6 unit chirped and beeped and the ladder receded into the X-Wing and the top of the cockpit began to close.

Kyp stood rooted in his spot as he watched the love of his life getting ready to fly away. He watched her roll up her hair and then place the fighter pilot helmet over her head, he heard the R6 unit beep loudly and the X-wing engines began to power up. Kyp took a step back as the air kicked up around him. He had to shield his face slightly but he never once took his eyes away from Jaina. She looked through the cockpit glass and at him and a sad smile appeared on her face. Their eyes lingered for a long second before she grabbed he controls and gently pulled on them.

The X-Wing slowly rose into the air and turned in a one hundred and eighty degree motion so that it was facing the hangar doors. The X-Wing's thrusters kicked in and the star-fighter zoomed through the hangar and through opening.

Kyp continued to stand there staring, watching the X-Wing fly away and into the sky.

_"Knight Durron"_ came a voice.

"…."

_"Knight Durron"_ came the voice again.

"…."

_"DURRON!"_

* * *

**Minutes Later- The Sanctum- Jedi Meeting Chamber**

"KYP!"

Kyp jumped at the sound of his name being called and he whipped to the person that was calling his name, his brown eyes zeroed in on the crystal blue eyes of the Jedi Grandmaster himself **Luke Skywalker**.

* * *

Luke Skywalker had aged rather well all things considered, he was in his early fifty's and his dirty blonde hair was still blonde in some areas but it was accompanied by gray hair. He still a fair complexion that had a few wrinkles but he was still attractive, he had a slim build that was covered by a form fitting black uniform that had a gray cloak attached to the back and a white utility belt around the waist that held his black and silver lightsaber.

Luke Skywalker was everything Kyp Durron wanted to be and more and long ago he had sworn that one day he would surpass Luke in everything, skill, clarity of the force, and prestige. In Luke Kyp saw a friendly rivalry so he could compare himself to and gage his abilities. He often challenged and clashed with the Grandmaster on many things but despite all of that Luke had earned Kyp's respect and Kyp had equally earned respect in return.

* * *

Kyp focused in on Luke for a second before glancing at the rest of the Jedi Knights and Masters that were present at the impromptu meeting that the Grandmaster had summoned them all to attend. He looked at the different faces for a second before going back to Luke.

"Are you with us Knight Durron?" Luke asked regally.

"Yes, yes I'm with you. I apologize my mind was elsewhere. What's the situation?" he asked.

Luke pursed his lips together and he turned towards the circular table that was in the center of the meeting room, where he pointed towards a blue holographic image of a medium sized planet.

"The planet Aargau, in the Zug system." He started "A recent addition to the New Republic has requested assistance in an important matter. A violent and radical group of renegade **Mandalarians** has besieged one of their capital cities, they've laid claim upon the city as their own and they will defend it to the death. How, my council do you think we should proceed?"

Kyp scoffed which caught the gathered council's attention.

"Isn't it obvious Grandmaster? We gather our most skilled Jedi and we reclaim city in the name of the people of Aargau, driving these renegade bandits back from whence they came." Kyp answered strongly.

"We want as little body count as possible Kyp, we're Jedi's, keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Came the voice of Jedi Knight **Tahiri Veila.**

* * *

Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila, was a very attractive woman in her late twenties, she stood at 5'9 with long bouncy blonde, green eyes and a light tan complexion. Tahiri was wearing a light blue tunic with a black cloak around her shoulders; she had on black pants with a silver utility belt that held her gray hilted lightsaber attached and to complete her look she wore black boots. She was a gifted Jedi Knight who had skills with her lightsaber but she was more adept at using the force. She and Kyp had never really seen eye to eye due to his more aggressive stance on how to approach any given situation and she often expressed her distaste for his way of thinking by calling him a pig-headed Bantha-herder.

* * *

"Tahiri, do you actually believe that the people of Aargau contacted us because they want a peaceful solution? These Mandalorians stole their home from them and they are looking for justice." Kyp countered.

"From the way you put it, it sounds more like retribution." Came the calm and collected voice of Jedi Master **Corran Horn****. **

* * *

Master Corran Horn was a wise and powerful Jedi in his early 40s, and he was the former Jedi Master to Tahiri Veila until she had proven herself worthy to become a knight. Corran was an attractive man that stood at 6'1 with wavy brown hair, curious hazel eyes and a fair skin tone with a thick goatee around his mouth. Corran had a muscular build that could bee seen through the light green overtunic, black trousers with a white utility belt that had his silver hilted lightsaber attached, and loose fitting brown boots.

* * *

Kyp turned his attention to Corran and he let a small smile grace his lips.

"And what if it is retribution?" Kyp asked, "It's more than well deserved."

"We don't do retribution that is the dark side Kyp" said Tahiri

"Light side Dark Side…you people are so wrapped up in labels" Kyp grubbed under his breath, "Look all I'm saying is that from this intel there is no way a peaceful solution will be made. Not with the Mandalorians."

Corran released a sigh and nodded his head.

"I'm inclined to agree with Durron on this matter. The Mandalorians are known for many things but talks of peace are not one of them however, I'm willing to make the attempt at a peaceful solution."

Grandmaster Skywalker rubbed his chin and he looked between each of the three Jedi that had stated their opinion and he thought it over. On the one had Tahiri had a point about them being peace keepers but on the flipside the Mandalorians were all about conflict. It was a difficult situation but before he could give a decision on the matter he was interrupted by the voice of his wife, Jedi Master **Mara Jade-Skywalker. **

"I'll take care of this situation Luke."

* * *

Mara Jade-Skywalker, the stunningly beautiful wife of Grandmaster Skywalker stood at 5'11 with flowing flame red hair, emerald green eyes, a fair skin complexion with freckles on her cheeks and nose. Mara had an hourglass figure covered by a similar black uniform that Luke wore only hers was sleeveless and had silver streaks going down the sides. She had on a white utility belt that held her silver lightsaber and to complete her look she was wearing black combat boots.

* * *

Mara Jade stepped towards the table and she looked at the holo-projection of the planet Aargau. She looked at the planet for a second longer before turning and facing her husband, placing a smile on her face.

"I know how to deal with Mandalorians."

"Do you now?" Luke questioned with a smirk.

"I do. I'll take care of this however; if my plan goes sideways it would be in my best interest to have some back up. Master Horn, Knight Veila would you be so kind to oblige me?"

Corran let a smile grace his lips.

"Do you even have to ask Mara. Of course." He said

"I will back you up as well Master Skywalker" Tahiri answered with a nod of her head.

Mara nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I think I will also take Master Katarn, Knight Mai, and I believe Lowbacca has recently returned from a mission with his apprentice. Speaking of apprentices I think I'll brink Anakin along on this mission as well and Master Horn...do you believe your current apprentice is up to the task?"

Corran rubbed his goatee for a second before nodding his head.

"I believe Raltharan is ready for a mission such as this." He answered.

"Good, well I believe that should be all the back up I…" Mara started before the sound of Kyp clearing his throat caught her attention. She turned to him and Kyp folded his arms across his chest and stared back at her.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" he asked.  
Mara scoffed and placed her hands upon her hips.

"No."

"And why not, if you need back up, ideally you want someone who's actually good in a fight." Kyp replied strongly.

"Ah Kyp your colorful insults never cease." Tahiri stated under her breath.

"You know what I meant" Kyp corrected.

"No Kyp." Mara replied "And do you know why?"

"Is this about your ship? I apologized for that."

"The droids are still fixing the severe hull dents" Mara replied in a deadpan tone, "I told you not to engage those star-fighters head on"

"It was a judgment call" Kyp replied.

"And you exercised poor judgment, you are a very efficient but reckless Knight and I don't want you jeopardizing this mission with your brashness."

Kyp released a sigh. He was going to respond but after the morning he had he just didn't have it in him to go back and forth with Mara, normally he would, but he just wanted this meeting to end with him on mission that would take him away from Corascant and anything that would remind of Jaina….just for a little while.

"Fine. You don't want me on this mission, that's your call. Are there any other missions that need our immediate attention Grandmaster?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes a bit at Kyp, he could sense that his younger _'rival' _was in a state of turmoil despite the walls he put up around himself, and he had a good idea as why he was in such a mood but he decided not to push the issue while everyone was present. The Grandmaster cleared his throat and turned towards the circular table and waved his hand. The holo-projection changed from the Planet Aargau to a menacing armored looking Rodian.

"The mercenary Jax'Xel is next on the list of discussions this morning" Luke announced loudly, "As many of you know he has been a thorn in the New Republic's side for some time but we have not intervened in his capture because the New Republic Military has claimed that they want to bring him to justice."

"Because they trained him no doubt" said Corran while rubbing his goatee, "It's one of their own so they want to deal with him."

"Correct" Luke responded "However, Jax'Xel has proven to be more than the military can handle. He has eluded them at every turn and with his most recent doing we have no choice but to get involved with his capture."

"What did he do?" Kyp asked.

Mara shifted in her stance and folded her arms across her chest.

"Two days ago he stole the planetary defense codes from the Galactic Codex on New Alderaan" she answered.

"Planetary Defense codes" Tahiri repeated in shock "If he has those codes then that means he has the potential to access the defense systems of every planet in the Republic!"

"My sister is already contacting the representatives of each planet urging them to change their codes but that will take too much time. It is my firm belief that Jax'Xel is going to sell those codes to the highest bidder." Said Luke.

"Unless he already has a buyer lined up" Kyp stated, "Do you have a lead on him?" Kyp asked.

"After I was alerted to the situation I contacted an old informant of mine who put out an alert on Jax'Xel and he contacted me earlier this morning saying he had located him. Jax'Xel is on the third moon of Velos 12."

"By the force!" Tahiri exclaimed "That's dangerously close to the Unknown Sectors, the only reason I can fathom as to why anyone would be that far out is because it's out of the way of prying eyes."

"Like the Republic Military" Kyp chimed.

"I think you're right Kyp….Jax'Xel must already have a buyer lined up for the codes to be that far out. There are a number of planets he could have stowaway on other than the moon." Said Mara, "Luke did your informant say anything else?"

"He said that Jax'Xel has been on the planet for seven hours and that there is a cantina on the moon that's known for its…unsavory class of people. He also said that the boss has issued an order that cantina will be closed at 1800 hours….today."

"No way that's a coincidence, something is going to happen at that cantina" Mara stated.

"Yeah there is...Jax'Xel is gonna be brought down hard. It's about an 8hour flight to Velos 12. If I leave now I'll reach the third moon just in time for the exchange." said Kyp without any room to argue. The brash Jedi swiftly turned from the gathered Jedi and briskly walked towards the exit leaving several stunned Jedi in his wake but they quickly composed themselves.

"Typical Kyp Durron." Tahiri said while shaking her head.

Luke pursed his lips together and he stared after Kyp for second before he glanced at Mara who nodded her head. Luke nodded back and swiftly took off after the younger Jedi.

"Alright, next on the agenda…." Mara started while switching the holographic image.

* * *

**Hallway **

Kyp continued his brisk pace down the hallway until suddenly a black cloaked figure flashed by him and suddenly instead of seeing a long and pristine hallway he saw the concerned face of his '_rival'_ Grandmaster Luke Skywalker.

"Grandmaster is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that Kyp" he said in a friendly tone.

"I'm fine Grandmaster." He lied.

Luke smirked.

"You hide your feelings well Kyp but I can sense the turmoil within you and also when you call me Grandmaster instead of Skywalker or Luke…then I know something is really wrong."

Kyp let a small smile grace his lips, and he released a sigh.

"You know me well it seems…..Luke"

"Well we are _rivals_ are we not" Luke responded with a bit of humor in his voice, "Tell me what troubles you. If you plan on facing Jax'Xel your mind needs to be clear and focused, not hindered and clouded."

Kyp bit his lip a bit and he looked Luke in the eyes.

"Jaina left me" he stated.

Luke nodded his head.

"I figured her parting had something to do with your mood, the two of you were close."

"More than that Luke" he said "I think….I know I am in Love with her and I know that she feels the same but she chose a life in the Rogue Squadron over us."

"Do you believe it to be that simple?" Luke asked studying the younger man.

"Yes….No….Maybe, I don't know. She said something about following the force and her dreams or something. Tell you the truth I didn't hear anything other than the sound of my heart shattering to a million pieces."

Luke stepped towards him and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Love….is a powerful emotion." He started.

"You're telling me" Kyp responded off handedly.

"It has the power to grant a man the strength of a 100 men and it has the power to reduce a man to rubble…complete rubble. My advice to you Kyp is to know that what you're going through is all apart of life, and you mustn't focus on the pangs of the loss but on the joy of experiencing such an emotion. And to trust the will of the force that if it was meant to be then your paths will align in time."

Kyp scrunched his face a little and gave Luke a sideways glance.

"….Is that a round about way of saying it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?"

Luke chuckled.

"I'm saying to trust the force and that all things happen for a reason."

"Yeah" Kyp deadpanned, the young Knight bypassed Luke and started down the hallway again but before he got too far Luke's voice caught his attention.

"KYP!"

Kyp turned around to face him one last time; Luke looked at him and he put a neutral expression on his face.

"I'll upload the description of my informant to your holo-pad before you leave."

"Thanks."

"And…May the Force be with you."

Kyp nodded his head and he turned back around, continuing on to his quarters where he would pack for his journey to the third moon of Velos 12.

* * *

**The Third Moon- Cantina- **

The violent and resourceful mercenary known as **Jax'Xel** sat comfortably on the stool within the dimly lit and smoky scented cantina. The cantina was filled with renegades, exiles, murderers, psychopaths and everything in between and so Jax'Xel felt right at home. The _outer rim_, the worlds and moons that were close to the unknown sectors of space held some of the most unscrupulous beings and that was because the only rule in the outer rim worlds was that there were no rules. Everyone was out for themselves and that suited Jax'Xel quite fine.

Jax'Xel was a Rodian. He was a 5'10 reptilian humanoid creature; he had scaly dark green skin, two giant black eyes that could see in several hues, and a long snout like nose and mouth. Jax'Xel was a physically imposing Rodian, the armor he wore showed off his powerful and muscular build, but it was the two blasters on his hip, along with the two vibro-swords attached to his back that drew the most attention to him.

Jax'Xel tapped the counter and the deathly pale, skinny and furry bartender with about eight tentacles for hands looked at him.

**(**Another Black spiced Corellian ale…make it 4 tentacles this time**)** he said in Rodian.

The bartender understood the language and he began to pour the drink for his unsavory and unpredictable customer.

Jax'Xel watched the bartender make his drink but he took his black eyes away from him when he felt a vibration from his waist. He looked down at the small holo-pad magnetically attached to his waist. He grabbed the pad and he looked at it as an encrypted message appeared on the screen. Jax'Xel spent a long second looking at the encryption before he figured out the message and once the messaged was received he clipped the holo-pad to his waist again and he grabbed the big glass of liquor in front of him.

**(**Wont' be long now**)** he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Starship- Eagle's Heart**

Kyp Durron sat in Indian Style in the back of his personal and spacious starship known as the **Eagle's Heart**. For the past several hours he's been in hyperspace he's been brushing up on his language skills for when he reached the third moon. It had been a while since he had been to any of the outer rim planets but from what he could remember several different languages were spoken and interchanged, and not knowing what he was walking into he needed to be prepared.

He had spent about 5 of his 8 hours studying languages and once he felt confident enough he decided to meditate, but mediation was proving to be harder than brushing up on 12 different languages.

Kyp's face contorted into one of frustration and his eyes snapped open as another attempt to calm and center his mind failed.

'_Blast it!'_ he thought to himself, he put a hand to his face and he rubbed his eyes, _'Come on Kyp put her from your mind…that's easier said than done, she is always on my mind, been that way since I met her. The whole reason why you took this mission was so you didn't have to think about her but; it seems like with many things I didn't think this one through. An 8hour hyperspace flight with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company….and I can only think about one thing.' _

Kyp released a sigh and then laid down on his back so he was staring at the metal ceiling, he reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt and he retrieved a small silver pendant. He brought the pendant to his face and he popped it open. Once the pendant was open a small holo-image of Jaina Solo appeared. Kyp stared at the image for a long second before closing his eyes, allowing the events of the night before to play across his mind again.

* * *

_**Flashback- Yesterday Night **_

_Kyp opened his eyes and he stared down at the beautiful breathless woman that was beneath him, she stared up at him lovingly and he returned the look. He reached up and cupped her warm face in his hand. _

"_By the force" she whispered to him which only made him smile. Kyp sucked in a breath in he leaned down towards her._

"_Jaina….Jaina I….." _

* * *

**Present- Eagle's Heart**

Kyp's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up; he closed the pendant and quickly put it back into his pouch.

"Okay mediation over." He said seriously breaking away from the memory.

Kyp got to his feet and he walked over towards a shelf that was mounted to wall, he grabbed a mechanical circular sphere that had dozens of tiny holes going all around its surface. Kyp twisted the sphere and he tossed it into the air where it beeped and then floated in the air.

"Training level 12, expert, and set pain level to maximum" Kyp stated seriously.

The floating sphere beeped and chirped before suddenly a lighting fast laser bolt flew out of one of the openings and directly at Kyp.

Kyp sensed the attacked and he concentrated, reaching out with the force; his lightsabers flew to his hand and he activated them. Two emerald green blades of pure plasma erupted from the hilts and deflected the laser bolt. Kyp looked up at the sphere as it zipped around the air. He centered himself focusing his attention on the present and he prepared himself for the next attack that was sure to come.

* * *

**Two Hours Later- The Third Moon **

The single city on the third moon that orbited the planet of Velos 12 was a massive spaceport type of city located on the edge of the Outer Rim. The city had technology but it was all outdated or virtually useless, but that didn't stop the uncivilized and degenerates of all species that ran rampant in the city to stop their frequent visits or dealings. The buzzing city looked like it was made up of old leaky steam pipes and it had a rank old car smell to it that only increased in intensity the further one ventured into the heart of the city.

Kyp hugged himself to the wall that was surrounded in darkness and he held up his holo-pad. An image of a Bothan appeared. Kyp studied the image and then peeked around the corner of the wall he was hiding behind. He searched the crowd with his eyes while stretching out with the force. He searched the crowd until he felt the presence of the person he was trying to locate. Kyp held onto that feeling and using his speed and stealth he maneuvered through the crowd undetected.

* * *

**Nearby**

**FenRaH**, a 5'4 furry brown Bothan, with yellow eyes and a thin lanky build stood on the side of the street waving medium sized cylinders filled with a yellow and red substance.

**(**DEATH STICK! GET YOUR DEATH STICK HERE!**)** FenRaH yelled in Bothanese.

Several people stopped and bought a few of the death sticks from him, he thanked them and reached into his pockets and pulled out a few more.

**(**DEATH STICKS!**)** he shouted again.

**(**I don't want death sticks, I want information**)** came a voice from behind him.

FenRaH heard the voice and his blood ran cold for a minute, he slowly turned around to see a hooded figure standing behind him but he had seen a fair share of individuals like the one behind him to know that the figure was undoubtedly a Jedi.

(Skywalker?)

(No, but I am a friend)

FenRaH looked at the Jedi before him and he shook his head.

"I should've known, Skywalker's Bothanese is lightyears better than yours"

"You speak Basic?" Kyp questioned.

"Only when I need to dumb things down"

Kyp narrowed his eyes.

"Look you hairy furball, do you have something for me or not?"

The Bothan looked around for a second before stepping a bit closer to Kyp.

"Yeah, your boy Jax'Xel is still at the cantina, I've been asking around and apparently he's already got a buyer for the codes."

"Who?"

"Don't know, but whoever the buyer is has some major clout out here in the outer rim. They've got a lock on the Cantina and has everyone pissing their pants. Nobody with half a brain is going anywhere near that place for the next couple of hours."

"Anything else?"

"Tell Skywalker this makes us even"

"Not just yet…I need you to take me to the Cantina"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Just lead me there and then you can go back to peddling your crap."

FenRaH snorted.

"You Jedi have gotten rude over the years. Fine, it's this way"

Kyp rolled his eyes as he watched FenRaH turn to the right and move down the street, the young and tough Jedi swiftly followed after him.

* * *

**Cantina- Death's Next Stop**

Kyp looked at the large but abandoned looking Cantina, he looked up at the neon blinking sign and he scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"Is that really the name of this place? Death's Next Stop."

"If you lived in the outer rim you would know that its name is appropriate."

Kyp scoffed and he pulled his cloak tighter to his body.

**VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! THOOOOOOOOOOOM!** Came a loud booming sound over head. Kyp's head shot up to the sky and his eyes widen a bit at what he was seeing.

"What the Frak!?" he whispered.

* * *

**Up Above**

A massive menacing warship in the shape of a sickly deformed humpback whale hovered in the air over the Cantina. The warship had scaly siding with patches that looked like viewing windows going along the side; it was curved in nature and at the head of the warship were hundreds of tiny eyes that looked as if they were blinking rapidly. Dozens of tendrils were curled under the huge warship and they hummed and vibrated.

* * *

**Down Below**

"What the Frak is that thing?" asked Kyp turning to FenRaH

FenRaH stared upwards in shock as well before looking at Kyp.

"In all my years of traveling the galaxy I have never seen anything like that before in my life."

"Well that doesn't bode well" Kyp replied turning back to the ship. He watched as the warship dipped slightly and from a section at the bottom of the ship an opening appeared and an armored figure dropped and landed with a thud on the ground in front of the Cantina.

* * *

Kyp grabbed FenRaH and pulled him around the corner so they were hidden from vision. He waited a few seconds before peeking around the corner; he used the force to increase his vision so he could get a better look at the figure.

* * *

Kyp saw that the figure had to be at least 7'1, and he was dressed head to toe in some type of dull green bio-armor that had spikes jutting out around the back. The armor itself resembled that of a crabs shell and along with the armor he could see a snake-like creature slithering around the figure's right forearm.

* * *

The armored figure turned around and Kyp pulled his head out of view.

"What is he?" FenRaH asked.

"Trouble" Kyp responded, while carefully peeking back around the corner only this time he didn't see anyone but he did see the Cantina door close. Kyp scrunched his eyes in confusion. He reached out with the force and tried to get a sense of the warship above him and the creature that had landed but…he couldn't sense either of them. It was as if they were _absent_ within the force. Kyp heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"Definitely trouble" he whispered while starting around the corner but FenRaH grabbed his cloaked.

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed.

"My job" Kyp replied "Thank you for the help but you need to leave…immediately. Run and don't look back" said Kyp gently removing his cloak from FenRaH's grip. Kyp moved around the corner making sure to use the force for speed and stealth.

* * *

**Death's Next Stop- Inside**

Jax'Xel heard the sound of heavy feet approaching him and upon hearing the sound he turned his head to the left to see the bio-armored figure. He cocked his head to the side and swiveled to face the figure.

**(**You're early**)** he said in Rodian

The bio-armored creature stepped a bit closer.

**(**Do you have it?**)** he asked in perfect Rodian, it's voice animalistic and powerful.

Jax'Xel reached towards his waist and he unclipped a white container that was magnetically attached to armor he wore.

(Defense Codes to every Core Planet within the New Republic, if you plan on using these I suggest you hurry. I know the military well; right now they'll be changing the codes so you won't be able to access the defenses)

(You let us worry about that) the bio-armored figure replied while reaching for the white container but before his hand could touch it, the container was suddenly ripped from Jax'Xel's palm. The two of them looked to see the container fly into the hand of Kyp Durron who was standing at the entrance to the Cantina.

(This doesn't below to either of you) he said in Rodian.

* * *

The bio-armored warrior suddenly lashed out and grabbed Jax'Xel by the throat and easily lifted him off of the ground.

(YOU BETRAY US!) he shouted in Rodian.

(NO) Jax'Xel gasped in reply (He's…..one…..of the beings I told you about…)

The bio-armored warrior turned his gaze back to Kyp while still holding Jax'Xel by the throat.

(Jeedi) He stated in a low grumbling voice but it held no fear, in fact in held a hint of anticipation.

* * *

Kyp clipped the white container to his utility belt and he centered himself preparing for anything. He tried to get a sense of his enemy but again all he felt in the force from him was nothingness….he was like a void.

(I am Jedi Knight Kyp Durron and by order of the Galactic New Republic both of you are under arrest) Kyp replied confidently.

The armored warrior tilted his head to the side for a second, just staring at Kyp through his helmet.

Kyp stared back.

**KRACK!** Went a loud sound. Kyp's eyes widen as the armored figure snapped Jax'Xel's neck. He then callously tossed the dead mercenary away and fully faced the Jedi Knight.

Kyp used the force to bring one of his lightsabers to this left hand.

The bio-armored warrior held up his right hand and the serpentine-like creature that was slithering around his forearm slithered towards his hand and began to rise up all the while hissing and snapping. Kyp narrowed his eyes as the serpent suddenly went rigid and became a three meter long staff. The armored warrior grabbed the staff with his left hand and he twirled it in his hands.

"Did not see that one coming" Kyp said to himself as he activated his lightsaber, allowing the emerald green plasma blade to pierce through the dim lighting of the Cantina.

* * *

In an instant the two charged each other and met in the middle with a clash of weapons. Kyp gritted his teeth as he was unprepared for the armored warrior's strength but he called upon the force and stood strong. The young Knight noticed how that instead of his lightsaber slashing through the staff the weapon held strong but he didn't have time to dwell on it before large warrior in front of him pressed his attack. He came in with two quick slashes for the mid-section but Kyp's skill was formidable because he expertly parried both attacks and lifted his foot and kicked his attacker in the stomach and then pivoted around with a downward slash but to his surprise his lightsaber didn't cut through the bio-armor. His attack singed the armor slightly but the armor remained intact. The armored warrior growled and lifted his arm and swung it at Kyp's face but the Jedi ducked and rolled away coming up behind him. Kyp lunged forward with his lightsaber trying to skewer his enemy but the giant whipped and blocked the attack and he quickly lifted his opposite hand and tried to strike Kyp across the face but Kyp lifted his left hand and pushed the warrior back with the force. He was lifted off of his feet and sent tumbling to the ground.

Kyp took a breath and he narrowed his eyes.

'_This creature is formidable….his armor and weapons are resistant to my lightsaber, but the force works just fine'_ he thought to himself.

The staff wielding warrior picked himself up off the ground and he stared at his enemy that was across the room.

(Magiic….liike the bandiit saiid) he whispered in Rodian but Kyp heard him.

(Not Magic…..the Force)

(What iis thiis Force)

"I'll show you" Kyp said in basic while using the force to charge forward. In seconds he was upon the warrior with fast strikes and vicious slashes.

* * *

Kyp Durron studied in the style of Form VII which is commonly known as **Vaapad** in the Jedi Order. Vaapad was developed long ago by the legendary Jedi Master Mace Windu. He developed a style of fighting that focused on attacking with ferocity and controlled aggression, overwhelming your opponent with the power of the attacks but not succumbing to the darkness that usually accompanied the style.

Kyp was a master of the style of Vaapad because it suited his nature, he knew several styles by heart but Vaapad would always be his first choice. He attacked his enemy head on and combined with his speed and expertise he landed dozens of blows, however each blow didn't yield the results that he wanted. He slashed practically everywhere on the crab like armor but just like before it only singed, it didn't cut through. Kyp went low and dragged his lightsaber across his enemy's armor legs but like before signed. He growled to himself and then sprung backwards just as the staff came sweeping in from the right.

Kyp let out several breaths and gripped his lightsaber tightly.

'_Well this has been interesting. My lightsaber is not getting through that armor, just what is it made of I won….'_ Kyp started to think before he sensed an impending attack but it happened to fast for him to react.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

An explosion rocked through the Cantina blowing a giant hole in the roof and from the hole three more bio-armored warriors landed into the Cantina.

* * *

Kyp shook his head and he pushed himself to his feet and he looked around, his eyes landed on the three new additions but his attention was drawn to one of them who was dressed in the same crab shelled armor but he didn't have a helmet to cover his face. The face of the enemy was a hideous one, complete with grayish violet skin that had tribal looking tattoos going around its eyes which were jet black and the tribal marking continued on to its sloping forehead. The creature also had no nose cartilage but had a nose like structure on its face, long pointed ears, and razor sharp teeth.

'_What the frak are they? And why can't I sense them in the Force'_ he asked to himself as he held up his lightsaber and activated it again. He reached out with the force to sense the newcomers but like before all he could sense was an absent void.

The bio-armored warrior with no helmet turned towards the warrior that Kyp had been fighting and he yelled something in a language that Kyp had never heard before. The Jedi Knight turned towards his previous enemy who was yelling back and pointing towards him.

"JEEDI!" he shouted.

'_Well I understood that'_ he thought.

The helmet less warrior turned to him and he said something he didn't understand.

"….JEEDI!" he growled.

Kyp shook his head.

"I cant' understand a word you're saying but the answer is no" Kyp stated.

The helmet less warrior reached towards his thigh and he pulled out a large dagger that was attached to a rock like hilt. He aimed and then threw the dagger. Kyp deflected the dagger with his lightsaber destroying it in the process.

'_So my lightsaber can cut through some of their weapons'_ he thought glancing down at the destroyed dagger.

The helmet less warrior lifted his head slightly and he said something in their native language. The two bio-armor warriors behind him stepped forward and the previous armored warrior he had been fighting stepped towards him as well.

* * *

"Uh oh" he said seeing the three of them heading towards him, he held out his right hand and called his second lightsaber to his hand and he activated the other emerald blade. In unison all three of them stopped. The two unarmed warriors held up their hands and their serpents slithered from their forearm and into their hands but they didn't turn into staffs they just kept them there, letting them hiss and snap.

Kyp kept his guard up readying for anything when he saw movement out the corner of his eye. He whipped to his left and he blocked a strike from his enemy. He struggled against the pressure but he managed to push him away and come around with two quick strikes followed by a kick. He turned his attack back to the other who were running towards him. Kyp bit his lip and he crouched low and then jumped high into the air. He flipped in the air and he landed by the entrance to the Cantina. He pushed the door open but he had to stop because several more bio-armored warriors dropped to the ground just outside the Cantina blocking his exit.

"Sith-spit!" he cursed; he gritted his teeth and weighed his option. Kyp called to the force and the white container removed itself from his utility and hovered in front of him. He brought his right lightsaber upwards and cut the container in half effectively destroying the Galactic Defense Codex that held the defense codes.

"That'll put a wrench in the plans" he said to himself as he started to back up when the warriors outside started towards the entrance. Kyp whipped around to face the warriors already inside but it was then that he heard a loud hissing noise. Kyp looked down to see one of the serpents slithering towards his foot. He lifted his foot but the serpent launched itself into the air and wrapped around his foot. The serpent raised its head flexing its teeth in the process and then sunk its fangs into Kyp's leg.

"ARGAH!" Kyp yelled out feeling the teeth pierce his flesh.

The reaction was instant; the poison from the serpent flowed into Kyp's blood and it hit him like a tidal wave. He could feel his body locking up, his legs and knees growing weak and buckling causing him to drop his lightsabers and then to his knees. Kyp's vision began to swim but he was still able to make out his enemies coming towards him.

"N-No.." he whispered attempting to call upon the force to help him move. He gritted his teeth and he fought against the poison but just as his vision focused he felt someone grabbed a hand full of his hair and lift him up off the ground. Kyp grunted in pain but the pain he felt was nothing to the sudden strike to the back of head. The pain was sharp; however he only felt it for the briefest of seconds before everything went black.

* * *

**Hours Later**

**FZZZZZZZZZZZZAP! **

"AHHH!" Kyp screamed as he was shocked awake. The Jedi Knight frantically gasped but even before he had a chance to get his bearings he saw a blue skinned woman that resembled the creatures he had fought at the Cantina step forward with what looked like a slithering eel. The eel jumped from her hand latched onto part of his exposed chest and delivered another electric shock.

**FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP!**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kyp screamed again, the pain was unbearable, too unbearable for him to take and once again he was forced into slumber.

* * *

**Even Later**

"I….am going to die" came a sad voice.

Kyp heard the voice and the sound started to rouse him from his forced unconsciousness. Slowly but surely his brown eyes fluttered opened and came into focus.

"I….I am going to die" came the sad voice again.

Kyp shook his head and he followed the sound of where he heard the voice and he looked to his right to see a young human looking girl. She looked human in appearance; her hair was long and light purple, she had slightly pointed ears with three silver ear rings in the lobes and finally she had a light brown skin complexion.

* * *

Kyp studied her for a moment; she couldn't have been older than about 8 or 9 years old and she was very skinny almost like she hadn't eaten in a while. He saw that she was held securely to what looked like a wall by slimy squirming orange worm like creatures that originated from the wall itself. Upon further inspection he could see that the wall was actually organic in nature much like the armor the warriors wore.

Kyp attempted to move but like the young girl next to him he was held in place by the same squirming orange worm creatures. He looked towards his right arm to see that the worms were not only wrapped around his arms but they had burrowed themselves into his flesh. He looked to his left to see more worms burrowed into his left arm. Kyp tried to move but he was weak and lightheaded.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered to himself "What have they done to me?"

"They are stealing our blood" came the weak sad voice of the little girl.

Kyp lulled his head to the right to see the young girl looking at him but she had a dead look in her purple eyes, like she had given up hope and resigned herself to her fate.

"What?"

"They are stealing our blood." She repeated again.

"How do you know that?" he asked weakly.

"I've been here before….and that's what the…..blue monster lady said to the yellow monster."

Kyp narrowed his eyes a bit at her.

"You….You can understand them?"

"A little bit….a few words."

"How?"

"My….my daddy, my brothers and I were among the first captured by these monsters….I've picked up a few things"

"How long have you been here?"

The little girl looked at him and then shrugged her shoulders or at least made the attempt, he could tell that she was growing weaker by the minute, and so was he. Kyp pursed his lips together, he turned away from her briefly and he looked around the room or at least what appeared to be room. They were in some type of laboratory chamber with moving organic animals all about and disgusting ugly creatures being kept in giant cylinders filled with strange liquids.

"You said you've been here before"

"Yes"

"What is this place?"

"This is the place where they take their captured to be experimented on. They killed my family here."

"But not you?"

"They….found something in my blood…..I heard them say it's in your blood too. They're going to kill us to find out what it is."

Kyp hung his head for a moment as he mulled over the information the little girl next to him provided, '_Something in our blood…could it be the midi-chlorians? Actually I'm certain that's what it is, alright Kyp…it's time to get out of here. Time to save yourself and this little girl'_

Kyp turned to the girl.

"What's your name child?"

"I'm Akilah….**Akilah M'Raan**"

"Akilah, I'm Jedi Knight Kyp Durron….do you know what a Jedi is?" he asked.

"The enemy" she replied.

Kyp looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My daddy and my brothers and I are….were smugglers"

"Oh. Well, I'm not the enemy and you…**we ****…**.are not going to die here. Just give me a moment and I'll get us out of this"

Kyp felt weak but he was not going to let that stop him from escaping his very dire situation. He looked at the worms that were buried with in his flesh and he closed his eyes. He stretched out with the force and unlike before where he couldn't sense the armored warriors that had captured him he could sense the sentient and living creatures around him. He could feel the worms and he could feel them sucking his blood. He closed his eyes and found his center and he focused on each of the worms, the ones in his arms, in his legs and in his body. He continued to focus and focus all the while utilizing his training of calling upon the force. Kyp snapped his eyes and with the force he forcibly ejected all of the worms out of his body sending ripples through the entire organic wall he was secured to; Kyp dropped to the ground, free of his restraints and some blood oozing from several wounds.

**CRAAHHHHHHH! CRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Came a loud growling and wailing.

* * *

Kyp weakly raised his head and he looked around.

"What is that!?" he asked no in particular but it was heard by Akilah.

"It's the ship" she replied quickly "The ship is alive and it can feel pain"

Kyp heard her response and he nodded his head and he used the force to give him the strength to stand.

"HERE THEY COME!" Akilah suddenly shouted, "THE **YUUZHAN VONG** ARE COMING!"

Kyp turned to what looked like the exit to see the blue skinned woman and two purple skinned bio-armored Yuuzhan Vong guards come running into the chamber. Kyp saw them but his eyes were drawn to the woman who was wearing a red dress with crab shell gauntlets on her arms. He stared at her but he focused in on his lightsabers hanging from her dress on her waist. He held up his hands and called out to his weapons. The lightsabers flew from her waist and into his hands, where he activated them.

* * *

The red dress wearing woman shouted in her native tongue and the two Vong guards charged for him. Kyp forced pushed both of them backwards and they went crashing into the woman.

The Jedi Knight heaved a sigh and he moved towards Akilah and once he reached her he used his lightsabers to cut away the worms that were attached to her. She weakly fell forward but Kyp bent down and caught her. He scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just hold on" he whispered to her.

The whole chamber suddenly gave a shudder followed by a sudden shift downwards. Kyp balanced himself as best he could but he was still weak and with Akilah's added weight it was proving to be a bit difficult however, he being who he is he was able to manage.

"More are coming" Akilah whispered into his ear.

Kyp heard her warning and he looked towards the entrance to see more of them coming, he lifted his hand and with the force he broke the container holding one of the creatures in the cylinders.

* * *

The creature fell out of the cyclinder and let out a loud roar before lunging at the Yuuzhan Vong guards that were charging into the laboratory chamber. Kyp watched with a bit of satisfaction as the creature provided the distraction that he needed but one of the guards managed to slip past the creature and make a straight dash for him. Kyp saw him and at the last second he moved out of the way. The Vong warrior missed him struck the organic wall. The orange worms shot out of the wall and wrapped around the guards arm securing him in place for a second.

Kyp gritted his teeth and brought his left lightsaber down right at the elbow joint of the Vong Warrior with his arm stuck and the blade sliced off his arm.

"RWAAAAAAAR!" the warrior yelled in agony feeling his arm separate from his body.

'_The armor is weak at the joints'_ he thought quickly before kicking his screaming attacker away. He glanced over his shoulder to see more attempting to come into the chamber and that the creature had been subdued. He heaved a sigh and turned towards the organic wall.

"I hope this works" he said raising his lightsabers and swinging them horizontally across the wall and then down vertically making a giant hole. The Lightsabers managed to cut through the organic worm like wall which resulted in the ship began to wail and scream again.

* * *

Kyp braced himself and Akilah against the rush of air that entered the organic ship. He looked out through the hole and he saw that they weren't in space but in the sky of a luscious and thick organic jungle like world. He deactivated his lightsabers and he looked over his shoulder one last time before jumping out of the hole.

* * *

**In the Air**

Kyp with Akilah in his arms rapidly fell through the air. Akilah felt the wind whipping against her, she was afraid, her adrenaline was coursing and her heat was pumping a mile a minute but while she was afraid she was strangely relieved at the same time. She would rather die by falling to her death than by the hands of the Vong who had murdered her family. She closed her eyes and gripped Kyp just a little bit tighter.

* * *

Kyp felt her tighten her grip as he rolled in the air so he could see where they were falling. He could see a body of green water coming closer and closer. He gritted his teeth and he called upon the force to brace their fall just as they hit the water.

**SPLASH!**

* * *

"GAHHH!" Akilah gasped as she broke the surface of the green tinted freezing cold water. She gasped and spit out the water and she looked around in all directions, "…KYP!" she shouted, "….KYP!" she shouted again.

"GAH!" came a loud gasp.

Akilah splashed around until she saw Kyp a few feet away from her, he looked around and spotted her and then he spotted the shore.

"Swim that way" he said pointing towards the shore.

Akilah saw the direction he was pointing and she began to swim towards the shore with Kyp right next to her.

* * *

**Shore**

The duo reached the shore and they collapsed, both equally and utterly exhausted. The two of them continued to gasp and spit out the water that invaded their mouths and nose.

"By Vader's mask that water is disgusting" Kyp gasped.

"…..where are we?" Akilah asked barely able to look around.

Kyp lifted his head and he looked around at their unfamiliar and exotic surroundings.

"I don't know…..this place is alien to me and….it's hard to get a feel on this place. The force…is…absent" he whispered '_I can feel it…but the absent feeling I got from those creatures…..it's stronger here. The void is much larger'_

"…..well at least we didn't die on that ship" Akilah said in a whisper like voice.

Kyp turned to her and he studied her for a second. He could feel the sadness rolling off of her in waves but along with the sadness he could feel that the force was strong within her.

'_That must be why they kept her alive. She's force sensitive'_ he continued to think.

"We're probably gonna die here"

* * *

Kyp was broken out of his thought by her strong feelings of sadness and he couldn't blame her, he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. He had no idea what she experienced at the hands of her captures but he knew that sadness was not going to help them get out of their situation. The Jedi Knight composed himself and he weakly rose to a sitting position.

"You're right, we didn't die on the ship...but you're wrong about us dying. We're not going to die here." He said strongly while turning to her. Akilah raised her head and she looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "My dad said the same thing…right before he died"

"….I'm sorry about your father, but trust me when I say that you're different. And because of that you're not going to die here and neither will I. We may be stranded but this is not our end…and do you know why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because we're Jedi. And not only are we peace keepers but we're also survivors." he stated with conviction.

"But I'm not a Jedi" she responded.

"No….not yet, but you'll be one after I teach you."

"T-teach me? I-I can't be a J-Jedi" she stuttered.

"Yes you can…and you really don't have a choice. I don't know how long we're going to be here but if we're going to survive you're going to have to be one." He said.

**BRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!** Went a loud sound that resembled a horn.

* * *

"What is that?" Akilah asked frantically.

Kyp pursed his lips together.

"I don't know…but I do know that we can't stay here. We have to move and keep moving." he grunted while forcing himself to his feet, "Come on...we have to go"

Akilah attempted to move.

"I'm too tired. I can't"

"Concentrate….close your eyes and concentrate on moving. Use the force."

"I don't know what that is" she replied.

"You will…just concentrate"

**BRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRNNNNNNNNNN!** Went the sound of the horns again.

* * *

Akilah heard the sounds and her heart started to rapidly beat but she sucked in a few breaths and managed to do as she was told. She closed her eyes and she focused on moving, her heart was still beating a mile a minute still but that didn't stop her from concentrating and the more she concentrated something strange started to happen to her. She knew that she was exhausted but suddenly that feeling started to ebb away and a new feeling started to take over; she couldn't explain the feeling but she was able to feel a new found sense of strength that was filling her body.

"Come on" Kyp encouraged sensing the force building.

Akilah gritted her teeth and she held onto the feeling and she began to shakily push herself to her feet.

Kyp watched with a small smile on his face as Akilah began to rise. She was able to make it to her feet before she wobbled and collapsed but he was there to catch her.

"Good girl" he whispered.

Kyp then lifted her up and then shifted her so that she was on his back; he then linked his hands together so they were supporting her while she was on his back.

"I…..I think I felt it. The force" Akilah whispered "But…how I…"

"It's the adrenaline. It makes it easier sometimes to tap into the force….especially in those untrained." Kyp responded simply "But don't worry you'll be able use it freely….and soon"

"What is the force?" Akilah asked.

Kyp smirked and looked to the right and he saw a path that was leading around a bend and into what looked like a thickly forested area. He concentrated a little and the force was nudging him in that direction.

"The Force, my apprentice…is Life…." He started while briskly moving to the right and heading for the bend that took them away from the thundering horns in the distance.

* * *

**End Chapter: Read and Review****: Hello again all, this is Nomad88 coming at you with the closing comments. First off I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this prologue…the first chapter to a long and winding tale that I have in mind. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and again I just want to state that I am not that familiar with the Expanded Universe books, I know of them and I have been meaning to read them but I haven't so if I didn't portray your favorite character correctly or I described something incorrectly I apologize in advance, but just keep in mind that this is just my own take on events. A complete overhaul of the expanded universe in general, I did my homework on this stuff but a few things have been changed around. Some characters are in different places, some are younger, some are older, worlds are different etc…you get the idea. Anyway again I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I know that it started off a bit slow but it picked up at the end there right. LOL! Like I said this is the first chapter to a pretty long tale so If you enjoyed the chapter, please…please let me know either by leaving a review(A writer's main source of motivation) or hit me up with a PM. Cool. This is Nomad88 saying later….**

**Ps: Hey, a special note to all of my returning readers who are following my other stories. I know I said I had a story coming up. This is not that story LOL! It's another story I'm working on. This one I had done a while back and I just now finished it and I'm kinda testing the waters so to speak in the Star Wars Universe. Just seeing if I should keep on developing this story or do I need to go back to the drawing board, it really all depends on the feedback( Which I pray I get LOL!) Anyway the other story I promised you readers is still in development and right now I have about 11 chapters written. I'm not going to post that one until I at least have anywhere from 15 to 20 chapters written. Also my other stories are gearing up for an update as well. Secret Warrior Spider-Man is ¾ of the way done and TSA Amazing Spider-Man is halfway finished, so they are coming up soon, I hope to see you there and any new fans just coming in I hope to see you there as well. If anyone has any questions for me either leave it in the review or hit me up with a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP. This is me saying later…**

* * *

**Next up: The Knight and The Apprentice **

**Summary: Jedi Knight Kyp Durron and his Apprentice Akilah M'Raan have been stranded upon the Yuuzhan Vong homeworld for 12 years and after 12 years of hardship the two Jedi may have finally caught a lucky break. **


	2. The Knight and the Apprentice

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT; I REPEAT I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I do not own these characters and all the credit and ownership should go directly to ****George Lucas****. ****George Lucas**** is the person that created these characters and this universe and so having said that all money should go to him and not me. I am not making any money off of this story. No money is being exchanged at all so please….powers that be, please do not sue me because I have no money. None whatsoever. Cool, now let's move onward. **

**Hello all and welcome back to my first ever Star Wars story. I thank everyone who took the time to read the story and I thank everyone who took the time to review. I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue to this story and I know it was kinda long for a prologue but it was one of the most important chapters in the story. I kinda introduce a few of the primary characters in the story and so I hope that you enjoyed my portrayal of them because they'll be featured throughout the story. Anyway I know you all are tired of me talking so I'll just get right to the story but before I go I would just like to say please continue to READ, REVIEW( A writer's main source of Motivation) and of course Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Long time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away**

**STAR WARS EPISODE VII: THE YUUZHAN VONG**

_**It's been Twelve Years since the brash and powerful Jedi Knight Kyp Durron was stranded upon the homeworld of the mysterious and vicious enemy known as the Yuuzhan Vong. In the time since he's been stranded the Galaxy continued to move on unaware of the looming threat this fanatical warrior race poses to the semblance of order and peace that the New Republic Military and the New Jedi Order have struggled to maintain. The situation would be even dire if Kyp had been alone but, he's found a companion in the form of his young apprentice Akilah M'Raan, who at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong suffered through the death of her entire family. The two Jedi have been battling the Yuuzhan Vong to the best of their abilities and have recently uncovered a plot to besiege the Galaxy but have no means to warn the New Republic or the New Jedi Order, however through the will of the force a solution to their problem may yet be at hand…..….**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Knight and the Apprentice **

_**Memory**_

A young Kyp Durron deflected several laser bolts form the training droid that whirred in front of him. He twirled his blue lightsaber and put a cocky smirk upon his face as he waited for the next round of bolts that were sure to come. The force nudged him and with a flash of blue he expertly deflected two lightening fast bolts that came in towards his knees.

"HA!" he shouted in joy, "End training session" he said loudly.

The training droid let out several chirps before powering down and Kyp deactivated his lightsaber.

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! **

Kyp heard the clapping and he turned around to see a slightly younger Jaina Solo with a padawan braid hanging down her left shoulder standing a few feet away from him.

"How long you've been spying on me Solo?" he asked, as smile on his face '_By the force she is beautiful'_ he thought.

"I wasn't spying, I came in here to train and I saw you attempting to train as well." she replied.

"Attempting you say" he replied, "I don't know if you saw but that was training level 10, its no walk through the garden princess"

"It is for me" she replied.

"Bold words coming from an average duelist" Kyp responded.

"Average" Jaina scoffed.

"I didn't stutter"

Jaina cocked her head to the side and the smile on her face widen considerably, she called upon the force and her lightsaber unclipped from her belt and flew to her hand.

"That sounded like a challenge" she said activating her blue lightsaber.

Kyp smirked and then activated his own lightsaber and got into a ready stance, seeing that Jaina got into one of her own. A long pause passed between the two smiling duelist before it was broken by a shout.

"BEGIN!" they shouted at the same time.

* * *

Kyp stared lovingly into the eyes of Jaina Solo and she smiled sweetly at him. The two of them were standing on the top spire of the Jedi Temple, where they could see the massive megalopolis that was Coruscant, however their attention wasn't on the city but each other. Kyp reached up and cupped her face in his palm.

"Kyp" she stated.

"Yes Jaina"

"Get up" she suddenly said.

Kyp's face suddenly scrunched up in confusion.

"Wha…"

"GET UP!" she shouted again.

"Jai…."

"MASTER! GET UP!" Jaina roared at him frantically.

* * *

**Yuuzhan'Tar: Homeworld of the Yuuzhan Vong**

"MASTER GET UP!"

Kyp's brown eyes snapped open, instantly broken from his memories and upon the opening of his eyes he immediately saw a semi-armored Yuuzhan Vong warrior standing over him getting ready to plunge his hissing amphistaff through his skull. Kyp grunted while quickly rolling to the right just as the amphistaff came down.

**BAM! **went the sound of the weapon hitting the mossy stone surface beneath him. Kyp gathered his wits and used the force to jump to his feet while calling for his fallen lightsaber. The lightsaber flew from its spot and to his outstretched hand right as he landed on the ground. He brandished the emerald lightsaber, holding it at the ready. Kyp felt someone back into his back and he glanced over his shoulder to see his twenty year old apprentice Akilah M'Raan with her own emerald green lightsaber brandished and at the ready. The Knight and the Apprentice stood back to back facing down the fierce Yuuzhan Vong that surrounded them.

* * *

There were eight Yuuzhan Vong warriors surrounding them and each were sporting the thick and durable crab-armor which Kyp and Akilah had discovered to be called: **Vonduun Skerr Kyrric** in the Vong language. The armor was sharp and tough, almost impossible to crack but despite that it still had its weak spots that they exploited whenever they found the chance. The warriors before them were wearing modified versions of the full body crab armor that most of the other Yuuzhan Vong wore. They had their chest and abdomen covered, their thick dull yellow forearms were covered by the armor plating as well as their legs and feet but their faces, their hideous dull yellow tattoo covered faces were uncovered along with the remaining portions of their arms and shoulders. Kyp and Akilah had discovered that these semi-covered hunter Vong were faster and more agile than the Vong warriors they usually and frequently fought.

"Thank the force…I thought you were dead." said Akilah quickly eying her Master.

"I'm fine….my ears are ringing from that last blast bug though." he responded in a slightly pained voice.

"They've made some modifications Master" she stated gripping her lightsaber tightly.

"I know" he whispered back.

One of the Vong Warriors stepped forward and glared menacingly at Kyp and Akilah.

**(**Jeedai must die, being alive is an insult. You must be sacrificed to True-God Yun-Yammka**)**

* * *

Kyp and Akilah heard the proclamation loud and clear and knew what the Vong were planning to do to them once they were captured. They would be bloody sacrifices in a ritual to the Warrior Vong God known as **Yun-Yammka**; it was a ritual that the two of them had seen and it could only be described as horrendous. The Knight and the Apprentice pressed their backs a little more firmly against the other as they saw their Vong enemies inch closer.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this one master?" Akilah asked.

"Just one" he replied glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. She caught the look and instantly knew what he was thinking.

"I can do it Master." she said to him.

"I know you can Akilah but the question is should you do it…or should I do it for that matter."

"I've done it three times already today"

"My point exactly. You can't control your force lightening just yet and each time you've used it, it has taken a toll on you."

"It takes a toll on you too Master but we have to chance it….there is no other way."

**(**KILL THEM!**)**

The Yuuzhan Vong warrior swiftly moved in on the two Jedi in a standard Vong attack pattern which was all at once.

* * *

Kyp and Akilah eyed each other and wordlessly and in unison they lowered their lightsabers and held up their left hands. From their palms and fingers tips bright, wild and unruly electricity erupted and rocketed forward and at the Vong Warriors. The force lightning hit them dead on electrifying them on impact.

Force Lightening was once only reserved for those who practiced the darkside of the force, **the Sith**, however in their years of being stranded upon the Vong homeworld, Kyp and Akilah have had time to improvise and re-evaluate many aspects of the force and in that improvisation and re-evaluation they had discovered that under the right circumstances a Jedi could harness the powerful ability of force lightening. It was challenging and tiring but it could be done and it was one of the most effective tools against the Yuuzhan Vong.

The blue force lightening hit the Vong and they screamed in agony as it electrified their bodies. The Jedi continued to pour on the lightening but just as the Vong Warriors started to drop to their knees the lightening from one of them suddenly ceased.

Kyp ceased his lightening but when he stopped he noticed his apprentice kept pouring the lightening onto their enemies.

"AKILAH!"

Akilah gritted her teeth and the lightening from her hand increased slightly, in the back of her mind she knew she should stop but seeing the enemies before her on their knees and in pain brought a semblance of joy to the forefront…a joy she didn't want to end too quickly.

"AKILAH!" shouted Kyp grabbing her hand which threw off her concentration and thus making the lightening cease it's onslaught.

"ARGH!" Akilah grunted as she dropped to a knee breathing heavily, she brought her left hand up to her hand to her purple eyes which widen upon seeing singed flesh that would surely bring blisters later on. The young apprentice pushed aside the pain and she turned her gaze to the motionless and severely burned Yuuzhan Vong before them. They were obviously dead…burned beyond recognition but their burnt bodies sparked no remorse from Akilah.

* * *

Kyp looked at his apprentice and then at the dead Vong. He knew he should say something but he was at a lost for words because he himself felt no remorse for the dead creatures before him, his only concern was for his apprentice and her signed hand which he could tell just by looking that blisters would surely follow.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She bit her lip and balled her left hand into a fist.

"I'll live" she responded "How about you Master?"

Kyp looked at his own singed hand and he saw the red angry flesh.

"About the same as you…I'll live"

Kyp held out his right hand and Akilah grasped it with her good hand, he help his apprentice to her feet and the two of them glanced at their defeated enemies one last time before taking a few deep breaths and deactivated their lightsabers.

"This was too close for comfort Master" Akilah said after a long moment, "This group of Vong must've been tracking us for days and I didn't even sense them. I bet they were lurking in the shadows while were fighting the other Vong's from two days ago. They are getting better and better about sneaking up on us and evading our traps. Are you still having trouble sensing them in the force?"

"Yes, they are still a void in the force to me, but I've got my tricks to track them, but unfortunately we're down wind so I didn't detect them either."

Akilah turned away from her Master and she looked around, in the distance over the cliff they were standing upon, she could see a massive temple like structure among the sea of multi-colored jungle wildlife. It looked small but she knew that it was much larger up close and she knew that it was swarming with their enemies, the Yuuzhan Vong. The young Jedi padawan narrowed her eyes at the structure and the ominous feeling of dread that passed along her spine.

"Master, we've only been this far into the Yuuzahn Vong territory a few times before and after those harrowing experiences we swore to never to get that close again so, why are we moving towards that structure?"

Kyp turned around and walked towards the edge of the cliff where Akilah was standing and he too stared off into the distance and at the structure. He stared long and hard before answering the question that lingered in the air.

"Because our time on this planet has come to an end my Apprentice" he said.

Akilah whipped her head to him and she stared at him intently. Kyp took his eyes away from the structure and he slowly looked at Akilah. He could feel her shock in the force and he could plainly see it on her face.

* * *

In the twelve years since being stranded they had both changed dramatically Akilah had gone from a frail child into a tall, thin, but athletic young woman, her light purple hair was cut short and that was by choice. Her light brown skin was made one shade darker due to the bright sun that hung in the sky over Yuuzhan'tar and she had a few dirt spot and smudges on her face however, despite her dirty and grimy appearance anyone could see that she was still attractive.

Kyp had changed physically as well, he was still the same height but his hair had grown much longer, down to his shoulders and he had a thick brown beard going across his face. He had lost some weight due to a drastic change in diet but he still had a strong wiry appearance to him. Like his apprentice he had a dirty grimy look to him but that was understandable due to the years of living in the harsh jungles of Yuuzhan'tar.

Their physical changes were apparent but even more so apparent than the physical was their emotional changes which had undergone much development as well. When they first landed upon the strange world of their enemy Akilah had been a hopeless, confused and downtrodden child. She had once thought that the universe was punishing her by taking her family away and being tortured by the Yuuzhan Vong, she had often thought of dying and was prepared to die…until she had met Kyp. Kyp had saved her and taught her the ways of the force and through the force she had gained a sense of hope and purpose. As she grew she became a formidable Jedi and had inherited her Master's brashness and hot-headed nature.

Kyp's change was just the opposite. He had gone from a brash, hot-headed Jedi Knight into calm and tempered Jedi Knight, he considered himself a Master but that was more of an informal title than actual. Kyp had become a much more solemn and introverted than he was twelve years ago. When he first landed he was confident that he could not only train Akilah but also find them a way off of Yuuzhan'tar but the days turned into months and months turned into years and in that time he had yet to find them a safe passage off of the harsh jungle world.

* * *

Kyp heaved a sigh and he took his eyes away from his apprentice; Akilah, still stunned by her master's words turned to him fully and furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean Master?" she asked.

"Do you remember our excursion two moons ago to the Vong Capital?"

"I try not to think about that journey Master. We came so close to dying"

"I know, but do you remember when we were separated for a day?" he asked, his eyes locked into the distance and at the temple structure.

"I do." She answered.

"While we were separated, I found myself hiding near a temple like the one in the distance. I managed to sneak inside and I found out…..something terrible"

* * *

**Several Feet away**

Hidden within the thick living jungle was a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, but he was no ordinary warrior. He was an elite and one of the most feared warriors the Yuuzhan Vong Empire had produced in decades, his name was **Tsavong Lah**. The Vong warrior stood at an impressive 6'3 with a powerful yet lean muscular build. He had long jet black hair that had dozens of gold rings stacked on the bottom edges; he had dull yellow skin, black pupiless eyes, no nose cartilage but the bone socket for a nose was in place and finally he had razor sharp teeth.

* * *

Tsavong Lah narrowed his black eyes as he peered through the vines in front of him and at the unsuspecting Jedi. He had been watching them intently as they fought his brethren and he watched how they had taken them apart.

**(**Jeedai**)** he grumbled angrily before spitting on the ground, **(**Shameless warriors**)**

Tsavong Lah looked away from the Jedi and he settled his eyes to the ground where there were several large black bugs crawling along his feet. He grabbed one of the squishy bugs and he brought it up to his dull yellow lips.

He whispered something to the fat squishy black bug and the bug let out a few clicks before opening its back revealing a set of wings. The wings flapped and the bug took to the air and flew in the opposite direction and further into the jungle.

Tsavong Lah watched the bug fly away before turning back to the Jedi. The elite warrior reached towards his armored waist and he removed a blast bug that was crawling upon his side and held it up.

**(**Yun-Yammka guide my aim**)**

* * *

**Cliff**

"What did you find Master?" Akilah asked.

"I…I believe I stumbled upon a plot to besiege the Galaxy. The Yuuzhan Vong are going to invade the known worlds and I think they're planning on leaving soon. I managed to translate and locate one of their….what I'm assuming to be their hangars. I'm still having some trouble with the translations"

"And you believe that temple to be a hangar?" Akilah questioned.

"If my translations are correct then yes."

"How can you be so sure of this master? What if it's a trap? What if….…." Akilah started before she and Kyp caught sight of movement out the corner of their eyes.

The Knight and the apprentice turned to see a spinning blast bug heading right for them. Kyp's eyes widen in shock.

"BLAST BUG! JUMP!" he roared.

The two Jedi gathered the force beneath their feet and managed to spring into the air right as the blast hit the ground beneath them exploding in a shower of fire and rocks.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOM!**

The force of the explosion, plus several chunks of rocks hit the airborne Jedi and propelled them over the steep cliff and down below.

* * *

Tsavong Lah rushed from his spot and he ran towards the edge of the cliff looking over to see the falling Jedi. He held up his hand and balled it into a fist, angry at the fact that they weren't killed in the explosion.

"RAH!" he growled loudly.

* * *

**Free Fall**

Kyp shook the cobwebs from his head, clearing his vision. He could feel the wind whipping against his body as he fell off of the cliff and towards more of the lush jungle of Yuuzhan'tar. He rolled in the air eyes searching for his apprentice who was falling a few feet ahead of him.

"AKILAH!" he shouted.

He looked to see that his apprentice had her eyes closed and he could make out a small trail of blood coming from her forehead. Kyp gritted his teeth and straightened his body allowing himself to fall faster through the air.

'_Come on Durran….REACH HER! REACH!'_ he yelled in his mind.

Kyp's speed increased and as a result he drifted closer and closer to his unconscious apprentice. He looked past her to see tall tress and mossy rough ground coming closer as well. The Knight gritted his teeth as he reached out and grabbed onto his apprentice and he pulled her close to his body. He looked see that they were heading towards a massive tree branch.

Kyp called his lightsaber to his hand and he activated the emerald blade and as the branch came near he brought the blade forward and sliced it in half. The massive branch gave way but upon it being removed he saw several more branches in their way; with several flicks of his wrist his sliced each branch as it came his way. Kyp sliced the last the branch in his path making it so that there was nothing in his way other than the ground. He deactivated his lightsaber and shifted his apprentice in his arms, he then executed a roll in mid-air so his feet were facing the ground; he called upon the force and directed it to his lower extremities.

'_Last time I broke my leg in three places when I tried this….let's hope I learned from my mistake'_ he thought to himself as he neared the ground.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** Went the sound of Kyp landing and causing a giant crater in the ground.

* * *

Kyp heaved several heavy breaths and he looked at the ground around him and then he checked his feet to find both were in tact and there were no broken bones. He smiled to himself for but a second before his attention went to his ward. He inspected her and he saw a knot on her head from where a rock must have hit her. Kyp raised his right hand to Akilah's head and he closed his eyes. He concentrated for a second and his hand started to glow a light blue.

The glow lasted for a long second before he opened his eyes and removed his hand. The knot had receded and Akilah started to stir but she didn't wake. Kyp released a sigh.

"She'll be alright" he whispered.

Kyp took his eyes away from his apprentice and he looked up towards the steep cliff and he narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently those weren't all the Vong that were tracking us" he said to himself "I have to keep moving whoever threw that blast bug will find a way down, not to mention we have to get off of this planet. I have to warn everyone that the Vong are coming." He finished.

Kyp shifted Akilah in his arms slightly and he began to walk forward into the jungle and in the direction of the temple that was in the distance.

* * *

**La'okio- Yuuzhan Vong Capital City**

Stone, rock and blood is what the sprawling Yuzzhan Vong Capital city was made from and any Yuuzhan Vong would be proud to state that fact. The city was their heart, their crown jewel, old as the entire species itself. The city was a living breathing entity. The hard stones and rocks were covered with moving and shifting scales that were similar to the armor worn by the warriors, odd and wonderful creatures freely moved about carrying different items to different destinations in the city and creatures flew through the air patrolling the skies above the metropolis. La'okio was the home to thousand upon thousands of Yuuzhan Vong but living amongst the Vong were other species of creatures; creatures that had been captured out in the unknown sectors and brought to Yuuzhan'tar to be subjected to unyielding slavery to the warmongering sentient race; forced to toil and embrace the lash of their masters.

**BRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!** Came a loud horn or trumpet sound. All of the people in the city stopped what they were doing and they turned to the massive tower spire.

Sitting within the center, within the heart of La'okio was a massive tower that was easily the largest structure in the city. The structure stood proud, tall and strong as a symbol of the Yuuzhan Vong people as a whole. The spire tower was home to the ruler of the Yuuzhan Vong, their monarch and most exalted, their **Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane.**

* * *

**Spire- Throne Room**

Dozens of armed Vong warriors male and female bowed to one knee in the decadently gothic themed throne room facing a throne that was carved out of bones from various creatures killed in battle. Sitting in the bone carved throne was the Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane. The Supreme Overlord was 6'4, had a bald head with bone spikes protruding from several areas. The bone spikes were covered with purple tattoos that all over his scalp, he had pupiless black eyes but his eyes were unique in the sense that depending on his mood they would drastically change colors. He had light yellow skin, no nose cartilage but the bone socket was there, he had a skinny black mustache that went across his lips and over the edges and down towards his chest, on the edges he had four gold rings.

The Overlord was a master warrior and he possessed a slim lean build that was covered in vibrant red plated crab-scaled armor. He had two hissing amphistaffs on each of his forearms and they were all standing in attention, their snake –like heads staring at the warriors bowed before their master.

The Yuuzhan Vong warriors raised their heads and then their fists.

**(**SUPREME OVERLORD WE SALUTE YOU!**)** they all yelled out.

The Supreme Overlord stood from his throne and he puffed out his chest and he held out his hands.

**(**LONG LIVE THE VONG!**)** he shouted at the top of his lungs.

**(**RAHH! RAH! RAH! RAH!**)** the Vong warriors shouted out in acknowledgement.

The Supreme Overlord smiled at the gathered soldiers and his solid black pupiless eyes changed to a vibrant green color as he surveyed them.

**THOOOOOM! **Went a loud sound.

* * *

The Supreme Overlord looked past his warriors and to the stone doors that were thrown open. He looked on as is most trusted, his second in command and the leader of the Vong army **Warmaster Czulkang Lah** entered the throne room.

Warmaster Czulkang Lah, roughly stood at 5'10, with long black hair with gold rings at the ends, he had dull yellow and slightly black skin with tattoos and scars going all along his flesh. He had pupiless black eyes, no nose, and razor sharp teeth. He was a burly Yuuzhan Vong, he was bare chested showing off his build and more of his tribal like tattoos and scars, but he had on armor leggings, and armored forearm guards. Czulkang Lah was old, but despite his old age he was still as formidable as he was when he was young warrior. He was one of the most revered and feared Vong Warriors in the empire.

As the old Warmaster walked into the throne room the gathered Vong soldiers split like the red sea allowing him to pass and once he passed each of the Vong slammed their right armored hand to their chest in acknowledgement.

Czulkang Lah came to a stop once he stood in front of the Supreme Overlord, he dropped to a knee

**(**Supreme One**)** said Czulkang

The Supreme Overlord looked at his most trusted second in command.

**(**Rise**)** he stated.

Czulkang rose to his feet and he looked at his leader.

(Supreme One I must apologize for the intrusion but I must speak with you immediately)

(No need to apologize Czulkang. Follow me.) He replied.

The Supreme Overlord stepped down from his throne and he turned to the left and began walking towards the stone balcony that allowed the sun that hung in the sky to shine through.

* * *

**The Balcony**

(Speak) The Overlord commanded.

(The armada is ready…everything has been set for us to take over and spread the greatness of our empire to the infidels. The God-less worlds are preoccupied with other matters….they will not see us coming.)

(The shapers?) The Overlord asked.

(Are in place, they have slowly been infiltrating the surrounding worlds to this sector and they have been spreading further into the galaxy. Soon there won't be any world where we are not a strong presence.)

The Supreme Overlord smile a hideous grin and he turned to his second in command. He looked at Czulkang's face for a moment and his grin fell from his face.

(You are not pleased by these facts Czulkang)

(I am Supreme One but….I feel that the Jeedai will pose a threat to our empire. When we attack the infidels we need to attack them first)

(Why do you fear them so Czulkang…they are nothing. We have learned much about them since the discovery of their existence. They are a feeble pinked belly race that clings to a formless force God. If they were shown our Gods the true Gods they would tremble in fear.)

(Perhaps….perhaps not Supreme Overlord, these Jeedai while far less superior physically. They are intelligent and cunning)

(What makes you say that Czulkang?)

(The two Jeedai on our own planet have managed to survive for 1200 moon cycles. They have managed evade capture and even defeat some of our most skilled warriors, that in itself has earned them my respect.)

(Maybe these Jeedai are the most skilled of their breed. And do not forget that they have been receiving help from the accursed shamed ones) The Supreme Overlord offered while stroking his mustache.

(I have not forgotten Supreme One, however the shamed ones are Yuuzhan Vong so eluding capture does not surprise me but these infidels are of a strange nature. I have received word from my son Tsavong Lah. He has finally tracked down the Jeedai and his legion engaged them.)

(And?)

(And the Jeedai were victorious…they have demonstrated an ability only the dark ones we have seen exhibit. They discharged an element from their fingertips, they have adapted.)

The Supreme Overlord stroked his mustache a few tips before walking towards the edge of the stone balcony and placing his hands on the stone railing. The Overlord's green eyes changed to a solid orange color as he stared out and into the vast living city that was La'okio. He heaved a heavy sigh and he turned his eyes towards the green tinted sky and closed his eyes.

* * *

Czulkang Lah eyed his Overlord with curious eyes, he narrowed them after a long minute and he took a step forward.

(Supre…..) The old warrior started before being interrupted.

(We continue with our plan Czulkang. All will fall before the might of the Yuuzhan Vong, even the Jeedai. We will show them our ways and they will know that we are the chosen race to bring order to this Godless Galaxy)

Warmaster Czulkang eyed his Overlord for a second before turning his eyes away and looking out into the distance where he could see the thick and forested jungle. He wanted to believe his Overlord but there was a nagging feeling originating in the pit of his scarred stomach. If there was one thing he had learned through his entire life as a warrior it was to always trust his instincts, and his instincts were telling him that now was not the right time to engage the galaxy, but he knew that it was unwise to argue with the Supreme Overlord despite his position. Once the Overlord gave a decree it was to be followed without question and without delay no matter how he felt. The old warrior turned his pupiless eyes away from the jungle and back towards the Overlord who turned to face him.

(Send word to the temples, to the Priests, and the Commanders to prepare the Armada. The first wave is to leave by the half-moon. The shapers are already in place correct)

(Yes, Supreme One)

(Send the signal to each shaper on each planet for them to prepare for the arrival of the first wave)

(Yes, Supreme One….it will be done)

Warmaster Czulkang swiftly turned and made his exit with the intent of followed his Supreme Overlord's orders.

* * *

**Later: Bottom of Cliff **

Tsavong Lah knelt down to one knee and he placed his hand upon the massive crater that was in the mossy rocky ground. He curled his dull yellow lips and then turned his vision upwards looking at the steep cliff he had just climbed down from; he narrowed his eyes and then turned his gaze back to the crater. He surveyed the crater and that's when he spotted footprints in the moss.

He let out a low growl from his throat as he saw the mossy footprints lead further into the thick jungle. Tsavong Lah rose to his feet and he briskly started after the footprints.

* * *

**Jungle- **

"Uhhhh….uhhh…ow" came a long groan of pain from Akilah. The young apprentice slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was a slight throbbing pain originating from the left side of her forehead. Akilah raised a hand to her hand and she gently felt around but she didn't feel anything.

"I healed you."

Akilah moved her head but right as she did that she felt gravity overtake her and she began to fall.

"AH!" she shouted but her descent was quickly stopped as Kyp grabbed her ankle.

Akilah's eyes widen as she dangled but she looked up to see her Master smiling at her.

"I probably should have led with don't move." He said.

Akilah saw that he was standing on a large tree branch.

"Why are we in a tree Master!?" Akilah exclaimed.

"Ergh" he grunted "Well, I think if you look down you'll see why we're in this tree." He responded.

Akilah lowered her head and she looked down towards the ground and she saw heard of **Vua'sa** circling around the bottom of the tree growling and snarling at them.

"Oh"

* * *

**Vua'sa**, were highly dangerous beast-like creatures indigenous to the planet of Yuuzhan'tar. There were about 4'9 in height, had three eye that were blood red, razor sharp teeth and were a dark shade of lavender. The creatures possessed four legs with three toes on each foot which had razor sharp talons. The Vua'sa were strong, quick, and vicious animals that were drawn to fighting, the smell of blood and carnage. The Yuuzhan Vong often used them in battle as a way to thin out the weak willed and it was a job that the Vua'sa enjoyed immensely. In the animal food chain on Yuuzhan'Tar the vua'sa were one of the ones at the top.

* * *

Akilah eyed the ravenous beast and her eyes narrowed as one of them made a futile attempt to jump up and try to bite her but she was far too high up for it to ever hope to reach her.

"Master….I think you can pull me up now"

"Right" Kyp responded.

The Jedi Knight gave a grunt as he began to pull his apprentice up to the safety of the branch.

"So, now we're being hunted by the Vua'sa?" asked Akilah.

"No, I accidentally wandered into their nest and before they were able to rip us to shreds I managed to get us to safety in this tree." Kyp responded.

"Accidentally wandered?" Akilah repeated "Master aren't you the one who always says that a Jedi must be aware of his or her surroundings at all times" she playfully chided.

Kyp looked at her and smirked.

"My attention was preoccupied with my injured apprentice" he replied.

Akilah pursed her lips together.

**ROAR!**

* * *

Kyp and Akilah looked down to see the Vua'sa attempting to climb the tree with their claws.

"We can't stay here" The Knight and the Apprentice said at the same time.

"They are going to tear this tree apart to get to us. We have to move."

"Where Master?" Akilah asked.

Kyp looked to the left and he pointed to another tree that had similar branches to the one he and his apprentice were currently perched upon.

"There. We have to make it to that tree….it's due-south, the direction we need to go."

"The temple we saw?" Akilah questioned.

"Yes. And we have to move now….the force is pushing us in that direction."

"Then let's go….If that temple is our ticket off of this awful planet then we shouldn't waste another second." Akilah stated strongly.

The young apprentice gathered the force around her and she sprung off of the tree and sailed towards the intended branch.

**ROAR!**  
Kyp looked down below to see half the Vua'sa running in the direction that Akilah went and the other half stayed perched, their three red eyes locked upon him.

"Smart beast" he whispered to himself as he gathered the force beneath his feet and launched himself from the tree.

* * *

**The Temple- Half-Moon (Evening)**

Kyp and Akilah landed on a branch and they both stared upon the giant temple that was once in the distance but now only a few feet away from them. They glanced down for a second to see the Vua'sa still growling but their attention was mostly on the temple. Kyp narrowed his eyes as an ominous feeling crept along his spine as he stared at the stone structure. He looked at the base of the temple to see patrolling units of Yuuzhan Vong warriors marching about, some were on foot patrolling and a few other were riding Umrachs.

* * *

Umrachs were green tinted reptilian beast, that were muscular with thick hind legs with large toes and talons, they had small tentacle like arms, but along with tentacles for arms they had dozens of tentacles protruding from they're mouths. Unlike the Vua'sa they weren't inherently violently, the Umrachs' were peaceful creatures but could be a handful when being ridden by a Yuuzhan Vong.

In the sky flying around the temple were huge insect like creatures that were being ridden by the Vong as well.

* * *

Kyp took all of this in and he released a heavy sigh.

'_This place is swarming….and I see no way to sneak in'_ he thought to himself. As he continued to look at the temple he closed his eyes for a second and when he did that a brief memory or dream flashed across his mind.

_Kyp opened his eyes and staring back at him was the beautiful Jaina Solo illuminated by a morning sun. She reached up and gently rubbed the side of his face. _

"_Kyp…come back to me." _

Kyp opened his eyes and he reached up to his dingy, dirty tunic and he grasped the pendant that hung from his neck.

"I will Jaina" he whispered.

"Who is Jaina?"

Kyp turned to his young apprentice to see that she was staring at him intently.

"What?"

"Who is Jaina? I just heard you whisper her name, and this is not the first time I've heard her name, you mumble it when you sleep sometimes. I've never had the courage to ask you before but seeing as how we're about to engage the Vong to get into that fortress and we may very well die, I guess now would be a good time to ask."

Kyp let a slow smile creep upon his face.

"I'll introduce you to her once we're off this planet." He replied confidently.

**BWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNN! BWRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!** Came a loud sound that shook the Jedi to their core. Kyp and Akilah put their hands to their ears but the motion was for naught as the ground beneath them began to shake and rumble. They had to use their hands to steady themselves on the tree branch.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Akilah exclaimed.

* * *

The question hung in the air for a second before movement caught their eyes. The stone temple suddenly started to split open at the middle. The stones neatly separated and as they opened a giant armored dome like ship that resembled a group of jelly-fish connected together lifted out of the opening. The size of these dome jelly-fish ship almost dwarfed anything Kyp had seen before; the only thing that could compare in size would be a Venator-Class Republic Imperial Star Destroyer. It was a battleship that the Yuuzhan Vong called **Kor Chokk**. The Kor Chokk housed hundreds of warrior Yuuzhan Vong and ships.

Kyp saw the ship and he pursed his lips together.

"I was right" he stated catching Akilah's attention, "They are planning to…."

* * *

In mid-sentence Kyp was tackled out of the tree; Akilah's eyes widen as her Master was there one second and then gone the next. She looked to see a semi-armored Yuuzhan Vong warrior. The warrior while still in mid-air turned and threw his hissing amphistaff at Akilah.

The amphistaff reached its target and tightly wrapped around Akilah's throat cutting off her air-supply. The amphistaff reared its head back and got ready to sink its poisonous fangs into her face but she managed to grab it by its neck and stop the attack.

* * *

**Down below**

**THUD!**

"OOOOOOHF!" Kyp grunted as he hit the ground hard. The first thing he felt beside the rough impact onto the rocky ground was the weight of his attacker on his back. He tried to rise by his attacker grabbed him by the head and forced it back to the ground.

Tsavong Lah kept a firm grip upon the struggling Jedi; he smiled to himself because of his superior strength. The seasoned warrior reached towards his waist and he removed a jagged crab shelled dagger and he raised it high in the air.

**(**NOW IS THE TIME OF YOUR DEATH INFIDEL!**)** Tsavong Lah roared.

Kyp heard the shout and he looked straight ahead to see a large rock sticking out of the ground. The Jedi Knight reached out with the force and grabbed hold of the rock and sent it careening towards his unsuspecting attacker.

Tsavong Lah was getting ready to plunge his dagger through Kyp's skulled but he saw something out of the corner of his eye and it was the rock coming right for him, he tried to move but it was too quick for him to react.

**BAM!** went the sound of the rock hitting him and knocking him off.

Kyp let out a few breaths and he quickly rolled to his feet calling his lightsaber to his hands. He looked to see Tsavong Lah flipping to his feet and staring him down.

* * *

Akilah struggled with the hissing amphistaff that had a firm grip around her neck. The more she tried to pull it away from her the tighter it coil around her throat and cut off more of her air. The young Jedi gritted her teeth and she used the force to help her pry the hissing amphistaff from off of her neck; slowly ever so slowly the grip began to loosen and once it was loose enough she quickly unwrapped the creature from her neck and she stared at it with a scowl.

The amphistaff snapped and jerked toward her but she kept it at bay.

**ROAR!**

Akilah looked down to see several Vua'sa jumping at the tree, she glanced at the amphistaff and she curled her lips before raising the creature and tossing it towards the awaiting Vua'sa.

One of the Vua'sa jumped and snagged the falling amphistaff in its mouth and greedily ate the creature. As it was eating three of the Vua'sa that were next to it rammed it in an attempt get a piece of the amphistaff that was hanging out of its mouth.

Akilah watched the Vua'sa that were down below fighting each other fore the scraps of food. She shook her head and rubbed her neck and she turned her eyes to her Master who was in a heated battle with the Vong warrior that had surprised them. Akilah pursed her lips together as the Vong kicked her Master in the face, she let out a growl but her attention was quickly took off of the two of them and to the two Vua'sa that were charging towards them. Her eyes wided and without a moments hesitation she reached for her red and black hilted lightsaber and activated the brilliant green glowing blade

* * *

**Down Below**

Kyp's head snapped to the side from the kick, the whole left side of his face exploded with pain but he ignored it and rolled with the blow.

Tsavong Lah smirked to himself and he charged at the Jedi Knight. He raised the dagger high and came down with the intent of stabbing Kyp in the head but Kyp recovered and raised his lightsaber and blocked the attack. Tsavong Lah with his free hand pulled out another dagger and came across the middle. Kyp quickly disengaged deflected the mid-ranged attack and smacked his attacker across the jaw with the butt of his lightsaber.

The Jedi Knight saw an opening but before he could take it a Vua'sa jumped over Tsavong Lah and pounced at him.

"AH!" Kyp shouted seeing the animal but thanks to his quick reflexes he brought his lightsaber up and sliced the animals head off.

* * *

Kyp let out several breaths but he looked up to see another Vua'sa heading for him. He brought up his blade but at the last second Akilah came down out of the sky and plunged her lightsaber through the animals' abdomen, killing it.

"You okay Master" she asked quickly.

"GET DOWN!" Kyp yelled.

Akilah suddenly dropped down low allowing a dagger to narrowly miss the back of her head. The apprentice rolled on her shoulder and then came up and blocked Tsavong Lah's next attack which was a thrust. Akilah grunted under the weight of the attack, their enemy was strong.

**(**You shall die with him**)** Tsavong Lah taunted pushing against the lightsaber

Akilah heard the taunt and she gritted her teeth and gathered the force and began to push back.

**(**No….you will DIE!**)** She yelled in the native tongue.

* * *

Tsavong Lah's eyes widened as Akilah deflected the attack to the side and began to press forward with a series of quick and vicious strikes. She swipe three strikes to his stomach, four to the head and three to the legs. Tsavong Lah, with his daggers, blocked every single attack that came his way, but he was hard pressed to do so, he blocked an over head strike and he countered after by jumping and kneeing her in the jaw.

The skilled Vong warrior growled and came forward but he was suddenly forced backwards. He looked to the sky to see Kyp coming right for him. He jumped to the side just as the Knight came down but Kyp was expected that and right as he landed he dashed to the right and met Tsavong with a mid-ranged attack.

Tsavong blocked the attack and then disengaged and came around with his left dagger, Kyp blocked the attack and then he suddenly ducked. Tsavong Lah's eyes widen as Akilah suddenly appeared and kicked him the face drawing black blood from his lips

(RAH!) he growled. He went stumbling back but he recovered. He gritted his razor sharp teeth and he let out a battle cry and charged forward.

* * *

Since he was instructed by his Warmaster to hunt down the infidels and eliminate them he had watched them….stalked them, did his best to learn their moves and their patterns. He had been testing them and now the time to put his knowledge of them to the test came and to his surprise he was not prepared as he thought.

* * *

Tsavong Lah was a fury of powerful mid-ranged and over-head attacks, attacks that taken down the mightiest of warriors that faced him but the Jeedai…the Jedi stood their ground. Kyp and Akilah worked in tandem as they stood against him. When Kyp went high Akilah went low, when Akilah went high Kyp went towards the torso; only once before had Tsavong Lah been pushed this hard in battle and that was against his father Warmaster Czulakng Lah.

Tsavong Lah blocked both blades with each of his daggers and with his strength he pushed both of them back and then back-pedaled away breathing heavily.

**(**Jeedai**) **he growled.

**(**Vong**) **they growled back brandishing their lightsabers.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN! BRRRRRRRRRRRN! **Came the loud horn sound again followed by a shadow forming over them.

* * *

Kyp took his eyes away from Tsavong Lah and he looked towards the sky to see the massive armored Kor Chokk battleship drifting past them. He let his eyes travel along the ship until he saw the end and his eyes widen when he saw another armored Kor-Chokk battleship arise out of the temple but this ship was followed by what looked liked thick brown colored sea corralled starfighters. The smaller flying starfighters were aptly named **Yorik-et** in the Yuuzhan Vong language. The dozens upon dozens of Yorik-et's that swarmed around the Kor-Chokk flew in a manor that suggested that they were protecting them and in a sense that's exactly what they were doing.

Kyp eyed the flying ships above him and the ominous sense of dread he had been feeling earlier only grew.

"Full scale invasion Fleet" he whispered "Akilah we have to get to get to one of those ships"

"I'm open to suggestions master….HERE HE COMES!"

* * *

Kyp tilted his head down to see Tsavong Lah had recovered and was on the charge again. He narrowed his eyes.

"Akilah….follow my lead and go for the opening when you see it" he said to her.

Akilah nodded her head.

* * *

Kyp gripped his lightsaber tightly, he jumped forward and he met Tsavong head on. The two exchanged several quick strikes before the Knight sidestepped to the right and Akilah came in with a lunge. Tsavong expertly deflected the lunge throwing Akilah off balance. Tsavong saw a major opening and he reared both of his hands back getting ready to skewer her. Kyp saw the motion and he raised his hand, he concentrated hard and with the force he grabbed Tsavong and yanked him slightly, enough to where it looked like he was going to fall.

Akilah pursed her lips and she quickly spun around and brought her lightsaber in a fast upward motion and she sliced at the knee joint of Tsavong Lah's right leg. The green emerald blade sliced through the armor and flesh beneath.

**(**GRRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHH!**)** Tsavong Lah roared in agony feeling his leg being chopped off.

The skilled warrior fell to the ground grasping the stump of a leg.

Akilah stepped back and she looked at the limb on the ground and then at the stump that was now Tsavong's leg. The Vong warrior sucked in a deep breath and he suddenly rolled over on his stomach and started to crawl towards Akilah.

**(**I SHALL KILL YOU JEEDAI! THIS PAIN IS NOTHING! I ENJOY IT! I WILL KILL YOU! KILL!**)** Tsavong shouted in Vong.

Akilah kept taking steps back away from him until she bumped into Kyp.

"I will never understand them." She said still watching the crawling Tsavong.

"Neither will I but we have to move now…COME ON!"

Kyp took off running and Akilah was right behind him.

**(**COME BACK! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!**)** Tsavong's voice echoed but his challenge fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

The Knight and the Apprentice ran as fast as they could after the drifting battleships that were starting to curve upwards and heading further into the sky. Kyp bit his lip as he saw the dozens of starfighters flying over him and Akilah.

'_I hope they don't look down and see us…if we're spotted it's over. No way we can handle all of these Yuuzhan Vong by ourselves.'_ He thought.

The Battleships started to fly higher into the air.

"MASTER!" Akilah shouted.

"NOT YET!" Kyp replied.

* * *

They continued to run and run, never for a second taking their eyes off of the ships. Kyp narrowed his eyes as he saw three of the Yorik-et starfighters move away from his line of sight causing a blind spot which was exactly the moment he was waiting to be shown. Once he saw the opening he could feel that it was the time to move.

"NOW!" he yelled.

At the same time the two of them gathered the force around their feet and they leapt with all of their might. The force carried them higher and higher into the air until they were close to the main battleship. They activated their lightsabers and then plunged the blades into the weak sided portion of armored battleship.

* * *

Kyp and Akilah hung onto their lightsabers for dear life as the ship curved upwards and started for the stratosphere up above.

As they were going upwards Kyp managed to look out towards the distance and upon doing that his eyes widened in horror because he could see dozens more ships identical to the one he and his apprentice were clinging to curving upwards and flying towards the stratosphere. He could make out the swarming Yorik-et starfighters and he could make out the armored humpback whale creatures that brought him and Akilah to Yuuzhan'tar twelve years ago. He saw all of them heading towards the sky.

'_This isn't good'_ he thought to himself.

"MASTER! LOOK!" Akilah shouted while pointing upwards.

* * *

Kyp looked away from the Yuuzhan Vong fleet and in the direction his apprentice was pointing. From the front of the battleship they were clinging too he saw what looked like a beam of black light shoot from the ship and towards the part of the stratosphere where they were seemingly headed. The beam of black light in the sky suddenly expanded and opened up into a swirling and eerie looking black hole. The coral armored starfighters flew past the battleship and flew directly into the black hole disappearing.

"MASTER WHAT IS THAT!?" Akilah exclaimed in shock at seeing something like that for the first time.

"It's a black hole" he responded.

The front end of the battleship they were clinging to entered the black hole much like the starfighters and it continued to slowly but surely reach them.

"Akilah take a deep breath and hold on…something tells me this is going to be a bumpy ride." He said right before they both took in a long deep breath and entered the black hole.

* * *

**End Chapter: Read and Review:**** Hello all, it's me Nomad88 back again with the closing comments. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter I appreciate any and all input because that's what helps me to better the story. While I'm pleased that everyone read the first chapter I'm even more pleased that all of you returned for the second chapter, I hope I have some newcomers who are jumping on the epic Star Wars train that rocking along. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I debated with myself for a minute as to whether or not I should go ahead with the time skip or should I show the years and hardship that Kyp and Akilah had to endure on Yuuzhan'tarr. You got a little taste of it and I dropped some hints as to how they survived for as long as they did. In the end though I decided to just skip ahead to the point in time where they actually left the planet and the invasion was about to begin. I'll probably have some flashbacks to show their time on Yuuzhan'tar but that'll be further down the line or maybe not as far as you think LOL! Anyway I hope the second chapter was good enough to get you all even more interested in the story and anticipate the next chapter. I hope I stayed true enough to the Yuuzhan Vong and their world, like I said at the start of this story I'm trying my best to stay in the guidelines of the basic premise of each of the characters and worlds but at the same time do my own thing. Also, the expanded Universe is so huge and what I'm trying to do is create a specific and relatively streamlined story. I may take a few liberties with a few things so again that just me warning you. Anyway please continue to read, PLEASE review (reviews not only help me to better the story but they keep me motivated to keep writing) and please continue to enjoy, there is plenty more epic chapters coming your way. If anyone has any questions feel free to leave it in the review or just send me a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP. This is Nomad88 saying later…**

**Ps: Oh, I forgot to mention that anything in the story that's in bold, whether it's a character, place, or thing you can look up on Wookieepedia to see or kinda get a reference as to what I'm talking about if you're confused. I'll make a note if a character is an OC of mine. And please continue to check my profile for any updates on any of my other stories. And I promise that I'm going to update my profile very soon so be on the lookout for that as well. This is me saying later…**

* * *

**Next up****: The Galaxy at Large**

**Summary:**** In the Twelve years that Jedi Knight Kyp Durron has been absent the Galaxy continued to move on, and it moved on without him. What challenges has the New Jedi Order faced in that time? What challenges has the New Republic faced and just how different is the Galaxy now that it's twelve years older and is it prepared for the threat that is the Yuuzhan Vong. **


End file.
